narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalghite War
The Dalghite War is a series of assaults and decisive confrontations between the United Nations and the Dalghites. The battles were most prominent in the Britomartian Metagalactic Void, between Britomartis and Calypso. Course of the War Battle of Britomartis The Dalghite fleet launches EMP bursts against the main US fleets disabling most of the ships (12,879 AAE). After reinforcements arrive to back up the disabled fleet, space fighters start making close up runs on the ships before nukes are launched at the ships, exploding on proximity to the target and frying the crews. Fighters make several surprise attacks from behind the enemy fleets. However, they underestimate the number of available guns pointed at them and suffer a lot more losses than expected but still manage to damage or destroy enemy flagships and support ships. The Dalghites are flanked from both sides and heavy damage is inflicted on them. Another EMP is launched at some of the US ships but the Dalghites still remain surrounded One of the fleets are too damaged to keep fighting on and is therefore disabled The remaining fleets take more damage. The Dalghite fleet is destroyed. The battle lasted for 3 hours. The United States was 621 strong. The Dalghites were 300 strong. Second Battle of Britomartis One of the fleets is mostly knocked out by EMPs. Nukes are used on US capital and support ships (12,880 AAE). The enemy starts to get flanked and starts receiving more damage. An arena maneuver is preformed in which ships in the back would rise up above the ships to their left and the ships would form a staircase like pattern so the fire of all the ships can be more easily concentrated and deadly. Some ships in the US fleets are knocked out from EMP blasts while some of the Dalghite fleets take more damage. More Dalghite fleets are mostly destroyed or completely disabled. One of the last remailing fleets is disabled and the last heavily damaged fleet retreats. The battle lasted 2 hours. The United States was 700 strong. The Dalghites were 634 strong. Third Battle of Britomartis Corvettes and Destroyers flank the enemy but their limited range compared to larger ships inflicts light damage. Heavy damage is inflicted on those groups of Destroyers and Corvettes due to lasers creating holes in the ships and EMPs disabling power on some of the ships. Dalghite ships suffer massive damage from both fighters and bombers but many of them are shot down. More Dalghite ships are destroyed but some US ships take on more damage. More US ships take on damage from nukes and other projectiles. The Dalghites are on the brink of being defeated. The remaining Dalghite ships are either destroyed or retreat. Human forces suffer moderate damage. Battle of Screkun EMPs are fired on the lead incoming Human ships. Several fighter swarms attack some Dalghite ships blockading the planet. More ships on both sides start taking more and more damage. Several US ships with heavy damage are knocked out with EMP blasts. Dalghite forces suffer massive losses and are on the break of having all their defenses annihilated. Several US ships are rammed near the speed of light and are completely annihilated, surroundings ships are either left heavily damaged or disabled. The entire Dalghite fleet is destroyed except for some damaged ships that escaped. The battle lasts for 5 hours.